A Sorcerer's Curse
by Catsrawesome
Summary: Sequel to A Sorcerer's Blessing. Lily leaves Leo with a special gift: A stick. But after Leo accidentally uses it to cast a spell he finds himself alone in an entirely different world. He manages to make some friends along his journey to get back home, and some in unexpected places. Will they be able to help him finish his quest to rescue a girl on an island no man can go to twice?
1. The World of Ni No Kuni

**Hi! thank you fieryjunior35 for reviewing! u r amazing!**

**this was another fun chapter! I hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

When the lights cleared, I saw a sight that took my breath away.

I was standing on a small hill. Before me was a huge meadow. I could also see a village and, was that a castle? A little farther away was a forest. I turned around. Behind we was another forest, this time with trees with different colored leaves, so it looked like autumn.

_Where am I?_

I was about to look around some more when I heard a sound. It sounded like an earthquake. Then I realized that it is the sound of animals running. I turned towards the sound and see a bunch of peculiar creatures stampeding.

Straight. Towards. Me.

I only had enough time to hit the ground, covering my head with my arms. Luckily, none of the creatures ran me over, but I did hear a big _snap_.

When the creatures cleared away, I got up and brush myself off. I then retrieved my stick. I found the stick broken in two. The creatures must have stepped on it.

The only gift Lily ever gave me, and I already broke it.

My stomach growled. I then realized how hungry I was. I looked towards the town. I didn't have any money. I didn't think a broken stick would get me a lot of money. I then heard a growl.

I turned around. Standing there was some weird dog-like animal. I had a feeling that this pooch was a little more hostile than the other creatures. I tried to back away, but the creature jumps at me.

I feel like the world slowed down.

I blinked a few times. I feel like there is some sort of boundary behind me. I sensed them all around me, surrounding me. I saw the creature. Somehow, like someone was messing with my mind, I knew that the creature was called a Ruff. Why someone would name this creature a ruff I have no idea.

For the first time, I felt alive. I also felt like the slightest hit would make me crumble. I senced how much energy I had.

Thirty-one MP.

That was weird.

I then try to sum up how much health I have.

Thirty-two HP.

This is just getting weird.

I barely have time before the Ruff attacked. I did the only thing I can do. I ran. Soon though, the Ruff managed to bite me. I felt my health drain.

Thirty HP.

I reached into my tool belt and managed to get out my hammer. I switched it to dagger form, the easiest. I managed to swipe at the Ruff, giving it a fatal blow. I sensed the creatures HP was about half empty.

Or is it half full? I don't care.

I then see a green orb come from the Ruff. All I knew was that that was good for me. I ran towards it. Once I was about two feet from it, it came towards me like I was a vacuum cleaner. I immediately felt better.

Thirty-two HP.

With renewed confidence, I strike another blow at the Ruff. I somehow manage to counter attack. Some voice in my head is screaming '_Nice!' _and I mentally thanked the voice. I swiped one last time and the battle ended. The Ruff collapsed, and then disappeared with a puff of smoke. Left in its place was a piece of bread and come coins.

_This is the best way to loot_, I thought as I ran over. I immediately dug into the bread. Then I counted the coins.

Eight coins. It wasn't much, but it was a start. I gazed into the field again. This time, I saw the small shapes of monsters. Some were Ruffs just like the beast I fought, but others were different. One was a unicorn like creature with a horn on its head _and _its tail. Another looked like a demented bird. I had a feeling that these were the _easy _monsters to fight on these parts.

Harder enemies means more money.

There were definitely no monsters in the town. I looked towards the forest with the green leafed trees. That must be where the harder ones are.

I started walking. It's going to be a long walk.

000

I finally made it.

I walked I don't know how many miles, and I fought about thirty of those monsters. The bird thing could actually put someone to _sleep._ That was so annoying. I always managed to wake up at the right time, but by then my health was like ten HP. I had no idea what my MP was, but I had a feeling I would soon.

The forest looked much more sinister up close. I heard growls in its depths. The trees looked like they would grab me.

But I needed money and food. I managed to get a little over a hundred coins from the monsters and about ten loaves of bread, but I stopped eating the bread. I found out in one of my latest battles that the bread heals. I went from fifteen HP to thirty-two. I then figured out (I really don't know how) that it heals exactly thirty HP, so if I am in a life or death situation, I ate the bread. I was still a little hungry, though. Even though I was twenty HP, I decided to save the bread.

As I entered the forest, I started feeling less scared. It was similar to the forest. I could pretend like I was on my way to Bunker Nine. After a walked a few paces, I saw a blue rock. It definitely wasn't an ordinary rock. First of all, the rock was almost as big as me, and by big, I mean tall. The other thing was that it was glowing. I reached out to touch the rock. As soon as I touched the rock, I felt strength flow through me. I instantly knew that if I ever died in a fight, I would end up here.

_That's weird, _I thought, _I thought you couldn't be resurrected from the dead._

I kept going. Soon, I came to a fork in the road. After thinking a little, I take the left path. After running a little, excited for the upcoming battles, I reached a dead end. All that was there was a huge oak tree. I sighed, exasperated. I turned to leave when suddenly, a voice boomed, coming from behind me.

"Who goes there?"

I turned around and let out a gasp. Standing there was the huge oak tree, but it had eyes and a mouth.

**Ten point to whoever can guess what the name of the tree is! please R&R! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	2. The Wizard's Companion

**Hi! ten point go to mysticzephyra! You are correct. it is indeed Old Father Oak.**

**so anyway, this is a long chapter for you guys! I hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

I just stared at the tree, afraid to make the first move. If this tree was alive, then I probably wouldn't want to anger it. Maybe it was evil. My shock quickly turned into ferocity. I held my dagger in one hand and I lit my other hand on fire. Shock showed on the tree's face, but then it returned to the same calm expression.

"You really aren't going to hurt me, are you?" the tree asked me.

"Are you?' I asked back, still holding my dagger ready.

"I don't see any reason to," the tree replied with a smile, "What is your name?"

Seeing no apparent threat, I extinguished the fire in my hand. I still held my dagger, though.

"Leo," I answered cautiously.

"Leo," the tree echoed, "What a charming name."

I blushed a little at the complement.

"What's yours?" I asked.

"You may call me Old Father Oak."

"Ok, Old Father Oak," I say, finally putting my dagger in my tool belt.

"I have to say," started Old Father Oak, "I have met many travelers, some very interesting. But I have never seen someone with the gift you have. Where did you get it?"

"Oh this?" I lit my hand on fire, the flames dancing on my palm. I quickly extinguished it, "I was born with it. I got it from my father's side."

"Interesting. Do you know of anyone else who has that ability?"

"I am the only one, at least from where I am from."

"Where are you from?"

I hesitated. He wouldn't recognize the place. Still, I said, "Long Island."

"Long Island," Father Oak echoed, "I have never heard of that island. Are you sure you don't mean Robinson Island?"

"I am sure," I said.

Old Father Oak looked thoughtful.

"How did you get here?"

I froze. He suspected that I don't belong here. Well, it couldn't hurt to tell him, right?

"It was weird," I started, sitting on the forest floor, "I was given a weird stick-thingy from a friend. One time, I drew a Greek omega with a vertical line going through it. The end of my stick glowed, and a huge gate appeared. I walked through it, curious, and I ended up in a huge field. I needed money, and I learned that if you defeat one of the monsters roaming around, you get money and even food. I figured that harder enemies with more food and money were in these woods, so here I am."

Old Father Oak looked at me with growing curiosity.

"So you performed Gateway."

"Gateway?" I asked perplexed, "So that was the glowing symbol."

"Yes. And that stick you have. May I see it?"

"Well, that's the thing. I would have performed the spell again, but a herd of these weird brown creatures with horns stampeded towards me. I immediately hit the ground, dropping the stick. I was ok, but my stick isn't."

I took the pieces of the stick from my pocket. Father Oak looked at them with remorse.

"I am sorry. You must be confused."

"Very," I added.

Father Oak laughed.

"That stick you have is actually a wand. It doesn't look very strong, but it could have performed a few decent spells. It looks like you need a new one."

"Do you know where I could get one?"

"Did you see the kingdom on the way here?" Father Oak asked.

"Yes. Can I get a wand there?"

"Of course. Just go to the Cawtermaster's store. There are plenty of powerful wands there."

"Can I also get food there?"

Father Oak looked like he just realized something important.

"I am a terrible host," he suddenly said, "You must be tired and hungry from your long journey. Here."

He shook his branches, and a bunch of apples fell to the ground. I ran up to them and took a huge bite out of one.

"Thank you," I said with my mouth full.

Old Father Oak laughed. After I finished eating, I got my dagger out and put it on hammer mode.

"That is an interesting weapon," Father Oak commented, "Where did you get it?"

"I made it," I said simply.

"You made that?" Father Oak said incredulously.

"Yup. I love working in a forge."

Father Oak smiled.

"Then, if you are looking for a place to stay, I would suggest Hamelin."

"Hamelin?"

"Yes. It is a place full of machines. I think you would like it."

"Thank you! Where would I find it?"

"Just continue south, past Al Mamoon, and to Castaway Cove. There, you can get a boat and sail to Hamelin."

"Thank you."

"So polite. Just like another wizard I met before. Speaking of which, I can't really let you leave without these."

"Without what?"

Old Father Oak shook his branches again. This time, a book fell. I walked up to it and gingerly picked it up.

"That," Father Oak said, "is the Wizards Companion. It contains spells, Alchemistry Recipes, stories, and information about every single place in Ni No Kuni."

"Ni No Kuni?"

"Yes. That is where you are. The world of Ni No Kuni."

"Wow," I said.

"Before you leave, do you think you can do me two favors?"

"Sure! You helped me so much! It's the least I can do!"

"Thank you. When you get your wand, I want you to perform a specific spell. The name of this spell is 'Form Familiar'."

"What does that spell do?" I asked him, flipping through the book.

"It creates a familiar. A familiar is a warrior from the fighting spirit of your heart."

"Cool!" I exclaimed, finding the spell. It was an arrow pointing to the right with a horizontal line going through it.

"What will it look like?"

"That depends. It is different for each person. There are over three hundred possibilities. You can see them in the chapter in your book called Creatures Compendium."

At his word, I quickly flipped towards the pages. I saw a bunch of weird creatures. I saw the Ruff, along with three other versions of it. They were different in color, and one of them was _purple_.

"Ok. I will do it as soon as I get my wand."

"Good. Also, one more thing."

"Yes."

"When you get to Al Mamoon, which is the kingdom in the Shimmering Sands, you will find a man named Rashaad. I want you to find him, and then his daughter. Her name is Esther. Please tell her I said 'Hi' ok?"

"Ok," I replied, even though I was a little hesitant to do that. I wasn't really anxious to go up to random people I have never met and talk to them. I have a hard time around people in the first place.

"Also, when you go to Ding Dong Dell-"

"Ding Dong Dell?"

"Yes, the town you saw before. Are you alright?"

"Yes," I said, trying to contain my laughter, "It is just, it's a strange name. There aren't any towns from where I am from that has a similar name."

"Ah, of course. Anyway, when you get there, go to the Hootique. There, you can get food. But also, get some clothes. There is a different kind of attire that is worn around here."

"Ok. I will. Thank you."

"Goodbye. I hope to see you again."

"You too."

I left the forest, this time with hope. I clutched my book like it was the most precious thing in the world.

**Please please please review! u know u wanna! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	3. Wands and Familiars

**the thirtieth chapter! YAY! no reviews, but still. please review. I love hearing from you!**

**anyway, this was a fun chapter to write. times like this make me love Leo! I hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

I now knew what it is like to be Annabeth. I was not sure whether to be scared or disgusted.

The whole time going to Ding Dong Dell, my head was buried in the book, drinking in the words. My favorite part was about the familiars, but I also loved learning about the different lands. If I am not careful, I might turn into a scholar.

Every now and then, when a Beastie (that is sadly what they are called, as I learned in the book) attacked, the similar sensation that time is slowing down would take over, and I would attack using my weapon while holding the book under my arm. Soon though, I got to Ding Dong Dell.

As soon as I got to the entrance, I was given a reason to be worried. I looked at the guards. The weird thing about them was their helmets. There were _cat_ _ears _on them. I tried not to stare. Luckily, they seemed friendly enough, though they did look at me weirdly. It must have been my clothes.

As I got into town, I couldn't stop staring. The place was for some reason fish-themed, which now explained the cat ears on the helmets. If they thought _my _clothes were weird, then I would have liked to discus_ theirs._ They looked like people from those fantasy movies, like _Lord of the Rings_. It almost scared me to think that soon I would be dressed just like them.

But first things first, the Cawtermaster's store.

I saw a little boy running. I called out to him.

"Hey! Excuse me!"

The boy stopped running and turned to met me. He looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"What are you _wearing?"_ he asked, giggling.

Heat rushed into my cheeks.

"Well, sorry people don't dress like you do where I am from!" I snaped back.

"Jack! What are you doing?"

Another boy, a few years older than me, walked over to us.

"Andrew! Look at the boy's funny clothes!"

The older boy, Andrew, looked at me apologetically.

"Please excuse my little brother's manners. He is only nine and tends to forget them."

"Don't worry," I replied, "I guess I am dressed up a little strangely."

"Is that the Wizard's Companion?" he asked me, pointing at the book.

Taken aback, I said, "Yeah. How did you know?"

"Everyone knows the Wizard's Companion. Completed versions are really rare. Where did you get it?"

"A friend," I said, unsure whether or not to tell them about Old Father Oak.

"Anyway, you look like a traveler. Is this your first time in Ding Dong Dell?"

"Yes. I need to get a wand. Do you know where the Cawtermaster's Store is?"

"Why didn't you say so?" Andrew broke into a big grin, "Follow me."

He started running, his brother right behind him. They were fast, but I was able to keep up with them. Running away from monsters that constantly want to kill you is a great workout. Soon, we came to a shop. The shop itself resembled a bird. The roof was the birds head. The sided of the shop were wings half-extended. Over the doorframe was a sword held by the bird's two talons.

"Well, there is the Cawtermaster's Store!" said Andrew.

"Thank you," I replied.

"No problem," Andrew said with a smile, and he then walked off. Jack waved before running after his brother.

I pushed open the doors of the shop. I saw many old chests scattered. I also saw many weapons on display. Most of them were melee, but I saw a few bows. When I saw the shopkeeper, I barely kept in a gasp.

The shopkeeper had the body of a man, but he had the head of a bird. I tried not to stare.

"Caw! A customer!" the Cawtermaster, quite literally, squawked, "I don't mean to crow, but our wares are the finest in the land!"

I laughed a little at the pun, but nevertheless walked up to the shopkeeper.

"Can I see your wands please?" I asked.

"Why, of cawse!" he said, "This is a weapon shop, for raven's sake! Here, let me show you what we can offer."

He reached behind his desk and placed in front of me five wands. A red one with and orange gem on its tip caught my attention.

"How much for that one?" I asked him.

"That one? It is definitely the most powerful wand here. It will cawst you five hundred guilders."

"FIVE HUNDRED!?" I exclaimed.

"Well, barely anything is cheap here, especially a powerful wand."

"Oh, o-ok." I stuttered, pulling out my small pouch of cash. I counted the coins. Only two hundred and twenty two.

"Sorry, looks like you don't have enough," the Cawtermaster said sadly.

"I guess I will get some more money. Do you know the quickest way to get money?"

"Well, you could go to Swift Solutions," he suggested.

"What's that?"

"It is a place where people who need help put of notices, and people come to help them. The people who help get rewarded."

"Really? Do you know how to get there?"

The Cawtermaster, happy to finally help, gave directions.

"Thanks! I will be back for that wand!"

"I will put it on hold for you. With these prices, we must be raven mad! Come again soon!"

I chuckled a little at the pun. They are almost worse than mine!

As I walked out, I hear someone crying.

"Help!"

As if by instinct, I run towards the noise. Then I see her. A little girl, six by the looks of it, was hanging by her fingertips from a high branch in a tree. The drop was twenty feet. Suddenly, the girl lost her grip and fell.

As soon as she fell, I grabbed one of my gadgets from my tool belt and threw it at the ground. A net instantly formed, catching the girl. The girl stopped screaming, confused, and then stared at me with a shocked expression.

"Are you ok?" I asked the girl.

She didn't answer.

"Sarah!"

I saw a forty year old woman running towards her.

"Mom!" the little girl, Sarah, exclaimed. She managed to get out of the net and ran to who was obviously her mother, hugging her tightly.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked.

"I was climbing the tree when I lost my grip and fell. This boy threw something at the ground and a net appeared!"

She pointed to me.

"He saved my life!"

For almost getting hurt, she seemed pretty happy about it. The woman looked shocked, and then smiled with joy.

"Thank you for saving my daughter."

"No problem," I said, grinning broadly. I started walking off.

"Wait!"

I turned back.

"There must be something I can do to repay you."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I am just glad to help."

"Please. Take this."

She reached into a pocket in her dress and retrieved a pouch that I knew contained gliders (guilders, whatever). She gave it to me.

"It contains seven hundred guilders. I just wish it was more."

My eyes widened with shock as I realized how much money I just got.

"I can't accept this," I said, "I am pretty much robbing you!"

"No! I insist." She smiled at me. I smiled back, taking the coins.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. I will never forget what you have done for us."

She walked away with the little girl. I pocketed the cash and started walking in the direction that I came.

"Back already?" crowed the Cawtermaster as I came through the doors of his shop.

"Yup," I said, smiling, "Much easier than I thought!"

I showed him the money. The Cawtermaster took the five hundred coins he needed and in return retrieved the wand. As I took it, I sensed the power of this wand. It felt just right in my hand. I thanked the Cawtermaster and left the shop. I then remembered Old Father Oak's first request.

After wandering a little, I found a plaza. There was a fountain in the center, and on it was a cat wearing a crown. Engraved on the front of the fountain were the words '_King Tom XIV'. _

_The king is a _cat_!?" _I thought. I have seen many weird things, but a cat king takes the cake.

This place did have enough room. I was about to start searching for the page with the Form Familiar spell when the book suddenly starts floating. At first, I think it is going to float away from me, but then I realize that it is only floating a few feet in front of me. The book opened at a random page. I don't know why I did it, but I put my hand over the book. The pages started turning. Soon, it stopped at the right page.

Dumbstruck, I did the only thing I could. I cast the spell. As soon as I drew the final line, red light started pouring from my heart. Everyone in the plaza was staring at me. I would have been embarrassed except that I was scared. Soon, the light formed an orb of light a little smaller than me. Inside the orb, a creature started to form, spinning. It was a black cat wearing an orange shirt, white pants, and a belt. It also wielded a sword. I immediately recognized it as a Purrloiner, and I felt pleased. I thought this was a cool familiar. Then I realized that this was now _my _familiar.

The familiar back flipped onto the ground, the orb still surrounding it. It looked at me with wide eyes. I smiled. Then I realized that everyone was staring at me. I looked around, and then did the only sensible thing: I bolted. My new familiar ran behind me.

**please R&R! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	4. Names and Crowns

**HI! still no reviews. please say something!**

**so this is again a fun chapter. I hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

Once I got out of the plaza, I changed my pace to a walk. My familiar was running behind me. Soon, we came in front of a huge store. It was again bird-themed, but this time I think it was an owl with large eyes. Annabeth would have loved this store.

For the first time since I have arrived here, I felt homesick. I missed my siblings, hammering away with me in the forge. I miss Jason and Piper, my closest friends. I miss the Stolls, my closest pranking partners. I miss Percy and Annabeth. I miss Hazel and Frank (he owed me ten bucks!). But I seriously still missed them.

I looked at my familiar.

"You need a name," I decided, "I am tempted to name you Purrcy."

The Purrloiner looked annoyed.

"What? It's not that bad!"

It looked annoyed again.

"Wait, are you a she?"

My familiar nodded.

"Oh! That makes things much easier. Hmmm, let me see..."

We played around with a few names, but none of them really seemed fitting. The Purrloiner didn't really like any of them either.

"How about Margaret?"

It shook her head.

"Emily?"

It shook her head again.

"What about Simona?"

She thought about it, and then shook her head.

"Then how about Washington?" I snapped at it, annoyed.

The cat smacked my in the head with the dull side of her sword.

"OW! What was that for?"

The cat looked annoyed.

"I guess you aren't really just cute and fluffy. There are _definitely _some thorns on you."

Then it hits me. _Thorns_.

"How about 'Rose'? It fits you. Roses are beautiful, but also full of thorns that when you touch the rose in the wrong place, you can get pretty hurt. What do you think?"

The familiar thought about it, and then nodded. I smiled. Then, all the sudden, it jumped into my chest. I literally mean _into _my chest. I didn't feel any different, but I still knew that my familiar was there.

"Hoo! What are you doing sitting on the steps of my shop?"

I twisted around. Standing there was a small old woman. She had long, white hair in two ponytails. She was wearing green glasses that made her eyes look ten times their regular size. She was also wearing a brown shawl.

"Hoo are you?"

I again had to keep in a snicker. Is this the world of bad puns?

"Um, I am Leo."

"Leo. Anyway, what are you doing here? Hoo! A wand! Are you a wizard?"

I looked at the wand in my hand.

"Well, yes. I guess."

"Hoo! I haven't seen clothes like these in a long time. Are you from another world?"

I looked at her in shock.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"No, but with the right knowledge, you could easily spot people hoo aren't from these parts."

"Do you know where I could get new clothes?"

"Hoo! I have lots of clothes in the shop! Come with me."

She walked back into her shop, me following her. When I got into the shop, I was surprised with all the things in this shop. I saw more white bread and… was that coffee? I also saw a bunch of chocolates and pastries. The old woman was sitting behind her desk.

"So you need clothes? I have just got a new shipment of traveling clothes that I think might interest you."

She pulled out black pants, a red shirt, and a black cloak with a hood. This was perfect clothing if I wanted to be unnoticed.

"They are perfect! How much for them?"

"Only a hundred guilders!"

I pulled out the money and took the clothes.

"Hoo! You can change in the back!"

"Really? Thanks!"

I ran to the changing room and put on the clothes. The pants and shirt were comfortable. The cloak was warm when fastened together, but since it was already warm outside I just wore it unfastened. I still wore my tool belt. When I come out, the woman looks pleased.

"Hoo! They are perfect. Do they feel comfortable?"

"Yes. Very. Thank you."

"Can I get you something else, dear? How about a Bottomless Bag?"

"Bottomless Bag? What is that?"

"It is a bag that has infinite space in it. You can store as much as you want in it, no matter the size!"

"Sure! How much?"

"Only fifty. They are really popular these days, so I can manage to make them cheap."

I gave her the cash and took the bag. It resembled a regular satchel. I put my regular clothes in it.

"Is there anything else I could get you, dearie?"

I looked eagerly at the stocks.

"Can I have three more loaves of white bread and a coffee?"

"Hoo! Here you go. That will be two hundred and sixty guilders."

I gave her the money and put the provisions in my bag.

"How much for the sweets?"

"So you have a familiar?"

I again stared at her.

"How did you know?"

"Well, if you are buying sweets, it must be for a familiar."

"Oh, so that is what they are for?"

"Hoo! It is. Would you like some?"

"Yes please. One of each."

She handed me the candy and I gave her the right amount of money."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Please pay this old Hootenanny a visit! Owl be seeing you soon!"

I laughed at the pun. I can't wait to use those on Annabeth.

As I walked out of the shop that I now realized was the Hootique, I saw something that made my eyes go wide. There was a cat walking around on its hind legs and wearing clothes. And they could _talk_. I guess I shouldn't bother them.

Before I left, I visited the Cawtermaster's store one last time to get my familiar a weapon. I bought the best one. Then, I started going towards the exit. Right when I was about to leave, I hear some shouts. I turned around. People were running all over the place, looking like they lost something.

"What is going on?" I asked a guard.

"The king lost his crown!" he replied, "He had just bought a new wand, and was testing it out. His crown disappeared. Everyone in the whole kingdom is looking for it!"

I myself started looking frantically around. Then I saw it. It was on the roof of a house. I didn't know _how _it had gotten there, but I was more concerned about the crown. I backed up, and then started running towards the building. I jumped when I was a few feet away from it, and managed to get a handhold. I pulled myself onto the roof. It was steep, but I had been trained at Camp Half Blood, and they take their training seriously. When I got to the top, I managed to grab the crown. I jumped down, taking care not to drop the crown. Of course, when I got to the bottom, everyone was staring at me with their jaws open. I just smiled in a Leo sort of way and handed the crown to one of the guards.

"Here you go," I said simply.

He looked at the crown in amazement, and then said, "Come with me."

**CLIFF HANGER! I am soon going to do a POV with someone back in Leo's world, like Percy or Piper. tell me if you want the next chapter to be that or the chapter after that or the chapter after that etc. please R&R! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	5. A Purrize for my Services

**Hi! no reviews. I am getting lonely! please say something! maybe tell me something about ur day! or about my story! please?**

**anyway, I am now going to introduce another NNK character: King Tom! I hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

As the guards walked through the village, I followed them with my head held down. I tried to block out the stares that followed me. Soon, we came to the plaza. Then I realized that we were heading towards the castle.

Now I was really nervous. I didn't know what to expect or what to do. As I entered the castle, I let out a sigh of relief. I was now free of the stares. But now I had something else to be anxious about.

Soon, we entered a grand throne room. In the center was a beautiful throne. It was golden with a strange design on it that looked like a face. On either side of the throne were huge carvings of fish. On the throne was a huge cat. This cat was yellow with brown stripes, like a tiger. He was dressed in royal attire. This must be King Tom.

We stopped about thirty feet away from his throne. Unsure about what to do, I bowed. The king bowed his head in answer, and I get up. The guard holding the crown ran up to him and handed it to him. The king, obviously pleased, accepted it and placed it on his head. He then turned his attention to me.

"So, you have retrieved one's crown, hmm?" King Tom said to me.

I nodded my head, not wanting to speak and say something foolish (also known as saying something Leo-like).

"One thanks you. Do you wish for a purrize?"

I was taken aback by this statement.

"Um, no Your Meowjesty," I said, not meaning to use the pun. The pun did somehow please the king, so I kept calling him that, "I just heard that there was trouble and wanted to help."

"Such a noble boy. Is there nothing you wish for in return?"

I shook my head.

"Very well. You are dressed for travel, are you not? Are you going somewhere?"

"Well, I am on my way to go to Hamelin. I am heading to Al Mamoon, then to Castaway Cove, where I will hopefully get a boat."

"Hmm, then one sees an opportunity to repay you. There is a ship there call the Sea Cow. It is the fastest and the best ship there. You can only sail on it with permission from the Cowlipha. To get an audience from her is rather difficult, but one believes that maybe a note from one would be able to persuade her to give you a little of your time."

"Really?" I asked, bewildered.

"It really is the least one can do. Fetch me a quill and parchment."

One of the guards nodded and left the throne room. He came back a few minutes later with a quill and parchment. King Tom took them and started writing. Soon, he folded the parchment and put a wax seal on it before coming over to me.

"Here you are. One thanks you again and wishes you luck on your journey."

Taking the paper, I smile at the cat king and bow.

"Thank you, Your Meowjesty."

"Well then, you have places to go. Please if you ever are in need, don't hesitate to return."

I bowed once again and let the guards escort me out of the castle.

"Thank you again for your services to the king." One of the guards said.

"It really is no trouble. Thank you for taking me here."

They bowed to me and left. I started back on my way to the entrance of town.

Once I was outside the kingdom, I started running. There was plenty of space, so I could pretty much run forever to my heart's content. My lungs didn't like it much though, and I had to stop and catch my breath. Soon, I heard a growl. I barely had time to turn around before I got attacked by two Baatenders, two unicorn-like creatures that have a horn on its tail as well as its head.

I was about to take my dagger out when I had an idea. Hoping Rose is listening, I thrust my hand out. Sure enough, Rose hopped out, ready for battle. I tried to plant the idea to attack. Rose ran forward and swung her sword, hitting the first Baatender. She hit it again before it died in a small puff of smoke. She was about to attack the other creature when it used a trick: smash hit. I felt the blow just like my familiar had. I now had sixty seven health thanks to 'leveling up' as I like to call it, and the blow just lowered it to fifty two.

_If that's how you want it, _I thought, _so be it._

I thought in my head _Ray of Light _and Rose obliged. She performed the trick, a blow made out of light slashing at the beastie (I still hate calling them that). The Baatender immediately died. I yelled out of triumph, my familiar doing similarly so.

We continued on our quest. I finally found out what MP was for. I think they determined how much energy you had. Your familiar's ability to perform tricks was based on that. I didn't use tricks often, and when my familiar needed a break I fought either with fire or with my dagger. Controlling fire wasn't tied to my MP, which highest was seventy, but it still tired me a little.

One time, I was facing a new enemy: an Oroboros, which was a snake-like creature that liked moving around by grabbing its tail in its mouth and rolling. I had a lot of MP. I was about to call out my familiar when I got another idea. I took out my Wizard's Companion, which magically flipped to a spell that I had read about before. I drew the rune in the air: a zigzag line and then an arrow pointing to the left.

_Frostbite! _I thought in my head as the spell did its magic.

I glacier of ice juts out, before breaking and killing the beast. It cost six MP, but I was still pleased with the result. I kept experimenting with the spells. I didn't use fireball because of my powers, but I did use frostbite often. I also used pulse a lot of times. One time, I used Thunderstorm, but that cost me eighteen MP, so I didn't use it again.

Soon, I got to the next step in my journey. I reached the deciduous trees. Somehow, like I knew that the beast was a Ruff, I knew this place was called Golden Grove. Unlike the previous woods, this forest had a yellowish light. It was beautiful. I stepped into its depths, marveling its beauty.

**please please please review! I love hearing from you! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	6. Needing Help from the Eye

**hey! no reviews. I am getting lonely! please just say something!**

**this was a fun chapter. read and tell me what you think?**

Leo's POV

It was like I entered another world (even though I did. Before. Now I am confused!)

The air was crisp and cool. A fresh autumn breeze blew my curly, untamed hair out of my face. I wrapped my cloak around me and pulled up my hood. The forest was beautiful. The multi-colored trees blocked most of the sky, but small rays of sunlight managed to get in, even though they weren't needed. A yellow glow filled the forest, bringing out all of the colors from the leaves in the trees. Small specks of golden dust floated around, glowing like fireflies. There were hundreds of mushrooms; some I could balance on my finger, and others were about twice my size.

The best part of the forest was that there was so much food. Juicy, red apples hung from the trees like lanterns. Nuts also appeared every now and then. As I entered the forest, I saw another one of those strange stones, so I tapped it and my health and MP was restored. I grabbed an apple hanging above me. I bit into it, and a huge _crunch_ filled the air.

Confused, I looked at the huge bite mark I just made in the apple. I couldn't have made that noise, right? Then I heard it again, but this time I was able to pinpoint where it came from: behind me. I turned around to face... a boar? A Sore Boar. I had read about this in the Wizard's Companion. It charged, the familiar sensation that greeted every battle overcame me (Leo felt a strange pulling sensation), and I let Rose tear the place up. I had dropped my apple, and now I wanted revenge. I was hungry!

The Sore Boar attacked. Rose dodged it easily. The beast quickly changed tactics. It used a trick.

_Rolling Stone._

Of course, the stone rose from the ground and shot at Rose, who was unable to dodge it. My health went from sixty seven to fifty. I was shocked that a small blow had been able to do so much damage. The Boar seized the opportunity to charge once again at Rose. Our health went down again to thirty eight. My shock transformed into anger.

The Boar charged again, but I was ready this time. As it attacked, I managed to get in a blow right before it planted its own. The little voice in my head said _'Nice!'_, which gave me confidence. The monster seemed shocked, similarly to how I was before. I took the opportunity to take down its health further. Before it even had the chance to charge, it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Pleased with the new technique, I used it with a lot of the other monsters. They were tough, and much better fighters than the ones I encountered in the Rolling Hills, but I always managed to prevail. I walked through the forest instead of running, gazing at my surrounding. If I wasn't on my way to Hamelin, I would have been very comfortable staying here. There was plenty of food, and I doubt that I would have been bored. But I had my path set out in front of me. I didn't want to insult King Tom by not accepting his help, and I still had to fulfill my promise to Old Father Oak.

Soon, I came to a small cliff. It was about only thirty feet tall, but there weren't any handholds. I did see a bunch of huge mushrooms going upwards towards the top of the cliff like stairs.

_You only live once, _I thought to myself with a smile, _It isn't the weirdest thing I have done._

With a small jump, I leapt onto the first mushroom. Balancing on one foot, I leapt onto the next and repeated the process with the other foot. I probably looked ridiculous. I could almost hear my familiar laughing at me. But I managed to get to the top.

Unfortunately, I had to go up the dreaded mushrooms again, but I only had to do it again one more time. I had to face many more monsters, but I easily defeat them and regained most of my dignity. I also managed to get lost twice, one time reaching a dead end, where there was nothing but a green tree with a circular hollow, and another time when I somehow got back where I started. I thought I had made it out of the forest, but then I saw Ding Dong Dell (the name sounds like some doorbell company), and I had to go up the mushrooms _again_. Finally, I came to a clearing. There was a small lake. I ran up to it and drank. I was really thirsty. I didn't remember the last time I had a drink of water. Weirdly, I felt my health and MP be completely restored. Refreshed, I kept walking and found the exit to the forest.

I was immediately hit by a blast of heat. Instead of emerging in the desert like I had expected, there was a small prairie with yellow grass. Deciduous trees surrounded us in all directions except to my left, which I soon realized was where the desert was. It was _huge_. I think it might have even been bigger than the Rolling Hills, or at least as big. I grinned broadly when I saw an oasis with palm trees, water, and a town that could only be Al Mamoon. I started running.

I was immediately confronted by a monster. I recognized it as a Clubber Cub. It was a yellow tiger that was wearing some sort of karate suit. As stupid as it looked, it was really fast. It was so fast, that it managed to approach and attack me from behind. I felt the sensation that time was slowing down, but I was unable to attack for some reason. I watched helplessly as the Cub took advantage of its upper hand and attacked. Luckily, I was at full health from my drink, but the Cub took half of my health before I brought Rose out.

The battle was rough. I had to let Rose rest and fight myself. I managed to kill it, but I had only a little health left. I ate a loaf of white bread that partially restored my health. Then I went to loot it. To my amazement, I found a sandwich I ate it, and it restored more of my health than the bread did. I downed one more piece of bread to fully restore my health before entering the Shimmering Sands.

The monsters in the desert made the beasts in Golden Grove look tame. The battles lagged longer, so Rose constantly needed a break. I was actually glad for the experience. Ever since I got Rose, I hadn't wielded my dagger. Sometimes, I would defeat a beast in the most complex way possible, with the most complex attack. I soon figured out that the more complicated the attack, the more damage it does.

I got more sandwiches, and once I even got a cheeseburger. I used that when I had like six health. I also got a lot of coffees, which I drank constantly. I never really liked coffee, but I soon came to love the feeling of energy rushing down your throat and giving you power.

Soon, the city of Al Mamoon loomed before me. I paused before entering. I was almost there. I had to get permission from the Cowlipha to use her boat, journey to Castaway Cove, and I will be set! I also had to find this Rashaad person, but I will do that after my audience. As I entered the kingdom, I marveled at how far I had come.

Percy's POV

I was walking with Jason in the woods in Camp Half Blood. We were on our way to Bunker Nine. Ever since Leo got that stick, he has been working nonstop in order to figure out what it was. I did enjoy the performance that followed him asking Clarisse. And it was her best leather jacket.

We had last seen him go into the forest, heading to Bunker Nine. He had been there for hours, but that didn't faze us. He normally spends all of his free time there, building and blowing stuff up. But it was time for dinner, and we had a lot to talk about. Our main topic would be Calypso. I had to make it clear that he was unable to get to her. No man can visit Ogygia twice.

We finally got to the bunker. Jason knocked on the cliff face. Since Leo was the only fire user here, he could lock the door and we couldn't get in without his permission (or Piper's charmspeak). We waited a few seconds, and Jason knocked again.

"Leo?" he said to the cliff face, "It's me and Percy. It's dinner! Please let us in!"

No answer.

"We need to talk to you!" I added.

Jason glared at me.

"What?"

"You aren't encouraging him to come out," said Jason, "Now it will be even harder to coax him out!"

"Hey, I don't see any of your statements working!" I argued.

"Hey guys," said Piper, walking towards us. Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank were accompanying her.

"What's going on?" asked Hazel.

"Leo isn't letting us in," said Jason, "We are trying to get him out, and Mr. Doesn't-Think-Before-He-Speaks here is just making it worse!"

"You don't know that!" I defended.

"Woah woah, calm down!" said Annabeth.

We both fell silent.

"Did you try using the door?" she asked us.

She walked up to the cliff face and pushed. The rock easily slid forward.

"Oh," I said, "We thought it was locked."

"Seaweed Brain," she muttered, making Hazel laugh.

We all walked into Bunker Nine.

"Leo?" shouted Jason, "Leo, where are you?"

"Leo, if this is one of your pranks I will kill you!" shouted Hazel.

"Come to us, Leo," charmspeaked Piper.

No one came.

"How is Leo resisting your charmspeak?" asked Frank.

"He did resist it when we met Lily," reminded Hazel.

"I think that was because of Lily's magic," said Annabeth, "Come to think of it, I think that she gave Leo the power to charmspeak when he asked us to go into the Amazon."

"Leo, please come out," I said.

We started searching Bunker Nine. He wasn't at his work desk. He wasn't on the catwalk. We searched every possible hiding place that existed, except for the uncharted areas.

"If he is anywhere in this bunker that we haven't explored yet, I will tie him to a pole and electrocute him," muttered Jason under his breath.

"Not if I get to him first," said Hazel.

"I don't get it," said Piper, "Where could he be?"

"Guys, I think I found something!" shouted Annabeth, who was searching a few feet away. We quickly hurried over to her.

"Look at this!" she said. She was holding some sort of contraption.

"What is it?" asked Frank.

"I don't know," Annabeth admitted, "but whatever it is, it is only half finished."

"How does this help us?" I asked her.

"Is it like Leo to start something and not finish?"

"Well, you do have a point," said Piper.

"That could only mean one thing: he disappeared."

"What do you mean, he disappeared?" asked Jason.

"It is almost like he vanished into thin air."

"It must have something to do with that stick," said Hazel, "Whatever it is, it possesses some kind of magic."

"We need to talk to Lou Ellen," said Piper, "She is counselor of the Hecate cabin."

"Perfect," said Annabeth, "I also think that we need to alert the other cabins, especially the Hephaestus cabin. We need all the help we can get to find him."

Those words were etched into my mind.

_All the help we can get._

I remember a voice, telling me to call his name if I ever needed him. Well, this is definitely that time. I take a deep breath, and say his name, drawing stares from my friends.

_Carter._

**We are now entering the TKC part of this fanfic! the next chapter will be Carter's POV! POP QUIZ!**

**1. What was previously in the hollow in the tree Leo saw?  
>2. what is the name of the woods Leo met Old Father Oak in<strong>**?  
><strong>**3. where is the line 'Leo feels a strange pulling sensation' from? I'll give you a hint: Alexander felt a strange, pulling sensation. **

**put your answers in a review! I love hearing from you! you are awesome!  
>catsrawesome<strong>


	7. Let's get that Wand

**I got two more reviews! YAY! Thank you mysticzephyra for once again reviewing and answering the questions. I am glad to hear that you are enjoying playing Ni No kuni.**

**To the guest who reviewed: I understand that the Ni No Kuni part is a little confusing. If anyone who is reading this doesn't understand the Ni no kuni part, you can play the game. You can also watch a playthrough. I would suggest Special Attack's playthrough, which I had watched and loved. **

**As for my pop quiz, these are the answers:**

**1) that was where a familiar egg that contained a seed sprite was. The familiar joined Oliver and gave him the Quicken Growth spell.**

**2) The Deep Dark Wood**

**3) it is a reference to kings quest 3 and 6. I just remembered that game and couldn't resist putting that in there.**

**Anyway, this is Carter's POV. I am not doing it when Carter is recording because the demigods didn't do I like that and it would be weird. anyway, I hope you like it!**

Carter's POV

Out of all the times Percy could have summoned me, it had to be when I was presenting my English assignment that counted half of my report card grade.

It definitely could have been worse. It could have been at my sister's birthday party, during a date with Zia, or while I was going to the bathroom (that would have been fun explaining), but this still was not the best time. I was up there explaining what I had learned about the wonders of photosynthesis (actually quite interesting) when I heard a voice.

_Carter._

I immediately froze. My teacher, Ms. Bright, looked confused, as well as a bunch of other students, but a few students snickered or sneered. But one student, my girlfriend Zia, immediately looked concerned. She could read me like a book.

_Later, _I tried to saw by only looking at her. She seemed to understand.

Why did Percy call me? Should I just make an excuse and gather up every magician I can get and barge in there? Should I jump out the window and run as fast as my legs could carry me? Something told me otherwise. It was the tone Percy contacted me in. It wasn't like he was panicking, like he was in the middle of a battle. It sounded like he was doing something that was either important or dangerous (I hoped it wasn't the latter) and he needed backup. I guess I should only bring Sadie, Zia, and Walt with me. If it is more serious than I thought, than I will get everyone else.

"Carter? Are you alright?" asked Ms. Bright.

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered.

"Are you sure? Do you need to present your project another time?"

"Um, yes please. Thanks."

I sulked back to my seat. After a few minutes of some other student ranting about field mice, the girl next to me handed me a folded piece of paper. I slowly opened it so I didn't attract Ms. Bright's attention.

_Are you alright Carter?_

_-Zia_

I smiled. Ever since Zia started going to the same school as me, Sadie, and Walt, she has been learning how to be a normal American student fast, which meant passing notes and appearing to be completely uninterested in whatever is being taught at the time. I quickly scribbled a note and refolded the paper.

_After school, meet me behind the maple tree. Also get Sadie and Walt._

_-Carter_

Zia's response came quickly.

_Does it have anything to do with Percy?_

_-Zia_

I have told only three people about Percy: Sadie, Uncle Amos, and Zia. Sadie didn't seem really fazed, but she advised me to be cautious. Amos had paled and left the room without another word and refused to discuss the topic. Zia was concerned, and she told me to keep my guard up like Sadie had.

I responded with haste.

_Yes. Don't tell Sadie or Walt until we all meet up._

_-Carter_

The paper took a little more time to return to my hands.

_How many periods until school is over?_

_-Zia_

I smiled as I answered her question.

_This is last period, which should end in about one minute._

_-Carter_

Zia wrote one more note.

_Ok. See you then._

_-Zia_

_P.S. Destroy this paper._

I tore the note into tiny pieces. Soon, the bell signaling the end of school rang, and everyone rushed to get their things. On the way out, I threw out the shreds of paper. I ran to my locker and got my backpack. I ran as fast as I could to the maple tree, our secret hideout. It was near the back of the school, and walls covered three sides of it. The tree served as the forth side. Hidden from watchful eyes, I reached into the Duat and brought out my _khopesh. _I felt a little safer with it in my hand. Soon, Zia arrived at the tree, followed by Sadie and Walt.

"What is going on?" asked Sadie, "Wait, let me guess. You got an A instead of an A plus on your stupid project and you need someone's shoulder to cry on?"

"What? No!" I said, "It is more serious than that!"

"You mean like Egyptian god serious?" asked Walt.

"I think... that it may be even more serious than that." I said.

"Wait, does this have anything to do with You-Know-Who?" asked Sadie. I hadn't told Walt about Percy, so whenever Sadie and I talked about him in the same room with Walt, that was what we called him.

"What does this have to do with Voldemort?" he asked us with a puzzled expression.

I sighed.

"I guess it is about time you knew. Once, when I was tracking down a monster, I met this kid named Percy. He was weird. He had some sort of power over water, but he wasn't a magician. He wasn't mortal either. He called me something weird. A half blood. I don't know what that is, but I think it has to do with gods. _Other_ gods."

"I also met this weird girl," piped in Sadie, "Her name was Annabeth. There were a lot of similarities between the two, and Carter heard Percy mention Annabeth's name. There is a connection."

"Yeah, but that is not the point," I said, "Before Percy and I parted, I drew a hieroglyphic on his hand. If he said my name, wherever he was, I would hear him and know where he is. That is what happened. I heard his voice."

"Well then, let's get everyone and CHARGE!" said Sadie.

"No, we don't need an army," I said, annoyed, "He didn't seem panicked. He just needs help with something."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" said Walt, "Where do we go?"

"Long Island," I said, "Let's hail a taxi."

"On it," said Sadie.

She ran from out hiding place and out of school property. Zia, Walt, and I ran behind her. When we got to the main highway, Sadie put two fingers to her mouth and whistled. Immediately, a taxi pulled up.

"When did you learn how to do that?" I asked incredulously.

"I am just naturally talented," she responded as she climbed into the taxi.

We drove for a few minutes, not talking the whole time. When we reached our destination, we silently paid the taxi driver (translation: _I _silently paid the taxi driver) and climbed out. When we turned around, we only saw a small hill with a pine tree on it. But there were some cables near the bottom of the tree for a moment. Then, upon closer inspection, I realized it was a...

"Is that a _dragon?_" asked Sadie.

"Looks like it," I said, "Hopefully it would want to attack."

We wouldn't have gotten that far anyway.

As we approached the tree, I felt some boundary keeping me from going any further. Everyone else couldn't pass either.

"How do we keep going if we can't move?" asked Walt.

Then we heard a voice.

"I, Percy Jackson, give you permission to enter Camp Half Blood."

The boundary vanished. Standing there were six teens, only one of them I recognized.

"Percy," I said, walking up to him, "How are you?"

"Good," he replied.

"Annie," said Sadie, walking up to a girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, "What's up?"

"Don't call me Annie," she responded, but still smiled, "And nothing much. You?"

"Just training young magicians, learning magic, killing monsters, and studying Cheese Demons."

"Cheese Demons?" said a boy who looked about a year younger than Percy. He was big and muscular and he looked Chinese.

"Don't ask," said Sadie.

"Anyway, you are probably wondering why we called you here," said Percy.

"Yes, we are," I said.

"One of our campers disappeared," Percy started.

"Dejavu," muttered Annabeth.

"and we don't have a clue where he is. He was last in his workshop, but he vanished pretty much into thin air."

"Show us his workshop."

Annabeth started walking towards a forest, the rest of us following her.

"What does he do?" Sadie asked, "Art?"

"If I ever see Leo painting, I will do a double-take." said a girl who had chocolate brown, choppy hair and eyes that seemed to be more that one color. She was very pretty. I quickly reminded myself that I already had a girlfriend.

"Same," said the boy next to her. He had blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"He actually is a mechanic," said a girl with dark skin and hair and golden eyes, "He can pretty much build anything."

"Can he build a machine to clean someone's room?" asked Sadie.

"Probably."

"A giant snowmaker?"

"I think so."

"How about a hotdog launcher."

"He actually built one once. He had a totally unfair advantage during our annual food fight."

It kept going on like this, when Sadie named some sort of wacky machine, and the girl answered that the camper either could if he tried, or he already made it. This Leo guy must be a really talented mechanic.

We soon stopped at a cliff face. Annabeth turned and faced us.

"Before we continue, I need to know. Who _are _you?"

"I would like to ask the same of you." said Zia.

Both sides were silent, waiting for the other. Finally, I spoke up.

"Fine. I guess it is fair. Do you know those myths of Egyptian gods? Well, they are real."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed the buff Chinese man, "FIRST THERE ARE ROMAN GODS, AND THEN GREEK GODS, AND NOW THERE ARE _EGYPTIAN _GODS!?"

"What do you mean, Roman and Greek gods?" asked Sadie, "Are you saying that they exist?"

"Well, yes," answered the pretty girl, "The gods have affairs with mortals and they have children called demigods. Half mortal, half god. That is what we are. I am Piper, and my mother is Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty."

That explained why she was so pretty. Still, it was a lot to take in.

"My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy," said Annabeth.

"I am Jason, and my dad is Jupiter, also known as Zues, king of the gods and Lord of the Skies," said the blonde boy.

"I am Hazel, and my dad is Pluto, also known as Hades, Lord of the Underworld," said the dark skinned girl.

"I am Frank, and my dad is Mars, also known as Ares, god of war," said the Chinese man.

"My dad is Poseidon, god of the sea," said Percy.

We just stared with our mouths open.

"I know it is a lot to take in, but it is the truth," said Annabeth.

"No, we believe you," said Sadie, "It isn't the weirdest thing we have learned. About the Egyptian gods, there is someone called a host for a god. It is when part of a god sort of connected to you. They can give you power and you can talk to them. I was the host and am now the eye of Isis, the goddess of magic and queen of the Egyptian gods. Carter here was the host and is now the eye of Horus, war god and Pharaoh of the gods, and Walt here is currently the host of Anubis, god of funerals."

"Also not the weirdest thing we have heard," said Annabeth, "Still, I had no idea that there was a whole other race of gods. It is amazing."

"And dangerous," added Percy.

"Very," I said.

"Now, you know who we are and we know who you are. Can we see this bloke's workplace?" asked Sadie.

"Sure. Follow me," said Jason.

He pushed on the cliff face, which we soon realized had a secret door. When the door was open, we saw the most amazing workplace I have ever seen.

"Welcome to Bunker Nine," said Jason, "The missing camper spends almost all of his free time here. the weird thing was, once he left us and headed for here. When it was dinner, we all came to get him and we couldn't find him."

"Do you think that he could have run off?" asked Walt.

"That isn't like him," said Annabeth, "and that is not all. We found a half-finished contraption lying around. It is also not like him to just start on something and abandon it."

Sadie closed her eyes, not making a sound. When she opened her eyes, she looked thoughtful.

That's a first.

"I sense some sort of magic. He must have been teleported somewhere with some sort of spell or something of the sort."

"He did have a strange stick," said Frank, "It had weird runes on it, and we have never seen them before."

"Do you think that they were hieroglyphics?" asked Zia.

"No," said Annabeth, "I have read a book on hieroglyphics, and they didn't look anything like them."

"What did it look like?" I asked.

"Just like an ordinary stick, except for the runes," replied Piper.

"It must be a wand," Zia concluded, "It isn't like the wands we have, but that must be what it is."

"You have a wand?" asked Percy.

"Yeah," I responded, "Why the sudden interest?"

"If we could figure out the spell Leo used, we could use your want to cast it and find him!"

"Genius!" exclaimed Annabeth, "I wish I had thought of that!"

"Well, let's get that wand!" said Sadie.

**In the next chapter, we will be back to Leo. I think he will meet Esther in that chapter. please R&R! you are awesome!  
>catsrawesome<strong>


	8. Pieces of a Broken Heart

**HI! no reviews, but I love this story so much that I have to keep writing!**

**So we are back to Leo, and we meet our favorite familiar tamer: Esther! I hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

I don't think Ding Dong Dell and Al Mamoon could have been any more different than they already were.

In Ding Dong Dell, people wore clothing that wasn't too hot, but covered themselves completely. Those clothes would have made someone sweat in five seconds here. Everyone was wearing some sort of Arabian clothing. The girls were wearing short skirts and shirts that only covered the top of their chest. A lot of the men were wearing light clothing, and most of them weren't wearing shirts. I was considering taking my own shirt off. Almost everyone was wearing some sort of visor.

The black cloak I was wearing was pretty much cooking me alive, so I took it off and put it in my Bottomless bag. There were a few stores I did recognize. The Cawtermaster's store was here, looking identical to the one I bought my wand in. I also saw the Hootique. There was another shop that I recognized from Ding Dong Dell. It was again some sort of bird. The shop must have been Swift Solutions.

Soon, after walking bit, I found the plaza. There were two fountains that were pouring some sort of white liquid. Behind one of the fountains, but definitely not out of site, was a merchant selling something. As I turned in the direction of the merchant, I smelled something delicious. As I got closer to the merchant, the smell got stronger. Soon, I found myself in front of the merchant.

"Good day, sir," the merchant said, "Can I interest you in some Tikka Mahala? It is definitely the best curry around!"

"Sure!" I was definitely still hungry, and I wanted something different than apples and nuts.

"Here you go!"

I was handed a bowl of curry. I paid for it and then sat down on the edge of a fountain. After one single bite, I was hooked. It had to be the most delicious thing I have ever tasted.

When I was finished, I was about to put the bowl in my bag when a drop of the liquid from the fountain fell into the bowl. Curious, I scooped up the drop with my finger and put it in my mouth. I was shocked to discover that the liquid in the fountain was actually milk. I remember King Tom calling the ruler of Al Mamoon the Cowlipha. I hoped that this ruler wasn't an actual cow.

I walked up to the castle. There were two guards positioned in front of the entrance. They had lances and shields, and were wearing blue Arabian clothes.

"Um, excuse me," I said awkwardly to one of the guards, "I am here to see the Cowlipha."

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked me.

"Well, no, but I-"

"Then you may not see the Cowlipha," he snapped at me.

"But I-"

"Now, be gone with you!"

If I wasn't so disappointed, I would have laughed. 'Be gone with you'? This is just getting ridiculous.

"What is going on?"

Another man with a lance, but dressed in yellows and greens, walked towards us. He possesed some sort of authority, because the guards bowed quickly when he approached.

"Abull, we have a young boy here who wants to see the Cowlipha without an appointment!" the guard answered angrily.

The man, Abull, looked at me sternly, but not unkindly.

"I would be happy to help you arrange an appointment. The earliest that you can see her is in a week."

"But sir," I answered, "I have this."

I brought out the note from King Tom and handed it to him. He read it, and then smiled at me.

"Well, this certainly clears things up! Follow me."

He started walking towards the castle. I followed him. After we entered the castle and walked through the hallways, we entered a huge throne room.

It wasn't an ordinary thrown room. For one thing, there wasn't an actual throne. In its place, there was a huge bed. When I say huge, I mean _huge_. It looked like a bed for a giant. Lying in the bed was not a cow like I expected, but a woman. She had red hair and was wearing a huge red dress. I now knew why the bed was so big, for the woman made me feel like an ant. I could have easily fit in her palm. Then I saw horns on her head, and cowbell earrings. I bowed, feeling the need to do so.

"Abull!" she shouted when she saw us.

"Yes, your Moojesty," he said, running up to her.

I almost couldn't contain it. I think that I was right thinking that this is the world of bad puns.

"What brings you here?" the Cowlipha asked him.

"We have a boy here that requests an audience. He even had a note from King Tom giving him permission for an audience."

"I see. Well boy, what is your name?"

"Leo," I said.

"Well Leo, what is it you need?"

"Um, I am heading for Hamelin, and to get there I need a boat. I have heard of this boat called the Sea Cow, but to use it I need permission from you."

"So, you need a boat?"

"Yes, please."

"So polite. I guess that there is no need to refuse. Very well, you may use the boat as you wish. I will just write a letter to the captain allowing you to board."

She waved a hand, and a quill and parchment suddenly appeared. She wrote a note on it and it sailed towards me. I grabbed it.

"You know magic?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do know a few spells. I couldn't help but notice myself that you had a wand. Are you a wizard?"

"Well, yes. I guess."

Dejavu, huh.

"Well then, if that is all you require, then be on your way."

"Thank you," I bowed and then followed Abull out of the castle.

"Thank you for helping me," I told Abull.

"Don't mention it," he replied. When we were out of the castle, he bid me farewell and I started walking to the exit from Al Mamoon. Then I remembered my promise.

I saw a merchant that looked like he was selling bananas. He had dark skin and a short beard. Unlike everyone else in Al Mamoon, he was wearing a white robe and a weird staff. I walked up to him.

"Good evening, sir," he said when I approached him, "Can I interest you in a babana?"

"Um, maybe- wait, did you say 'babana'? Don't you mean 'banana'?"

"No, I mean babana," he replied, amused, "So, can I interest you in anything?"

"Um, maybe later. I was just wondering. Do you know where I can find this man named Rashaad?"

The man smiled.

"Yes. I do."

"Great! Where can I find him?"

"You are looking at him right now."

"Yeah, but- wait, what?"

"My name is Rashaad. Can I help you?"

I quickly recovered from my shock.

"Yes. I need to speak with your daughter, Esther. I have a message for her."

"Of course. She is in the tent behind me."

"Thanks."

I walked into the tent. There were a lot of bananas (babanas. Does it even matter?) and a bunch of other stuff. They looked like spells and a bunch of other stuff that might have been ingredients. There was also a cauldron. That was when I heard a voice.

_Over hills green as the springtime,  
>Chasing a lonely cloud, white as snow<br>Some day soon, I mean to catch it,  
>Hold tight, and up into the sky I'll go<em>

The voice belonged to a woman. She had a beautiful voice. The song itself was as beautiful as her voice.

_I think of what you told me  
>However sad life seems<br>That sometimes tears  
>Can turn to dreams<em>

_If I could only be with you once more,  
>And hold you tightly to my heart<br>We could walk this road together,  
>And never, ever be apart<br>Each and every heart will be healed,  
>On our journey through another world<em>

I listened to the lyrics. It didn't make a lot of sense, but it must have something to do with this world, and maybe _my _world. I followed the sound of the voice until I found the singer.

She was wearing purple and pink clothes that looked like traveling clothes. She looked about sixteen and had long blonde hair plaited back in a braid. She was sitting at a desk with while holding a quill. I quietly approached her.

"That sounds beautiful," I said when I was right behind her.

The girl yelped and jumped ten feet in the air. She was breathing heavily and had a hand over her heart.

"Don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry!"

"No, don't be sorry. You just startled me."

"I didn't mean to. I just couldn't help hearing you. The song, what is it?"

"Oh this?" she held up a piece of paper that had the lyrics on it, "It's nothing. I just had an idea for a song and I am working on it."

"You _wrote _that?" I said incredulously.

"Yeah. I am still working on the lyrics."

"Can I hear more."

"Um, ok."

She took a deep breath and continued the song.

_Down the years, over the ages,  
>Bonds from a secret past reach through<br>Life is grasped, one soul is chosen,  
>Once again a child is born anew<em>

_Deep in the heart of darkness  
>Where cold despair is found<br>The call of hope, may yet resound_

She stopped.

"No, go on," I encouraged her.

"That is all I have so far," she said quietly.

"It is beautiful. What is it about?"

"It is based on a true story about a boy who went on a journey to saved his mother, who died. It is saying that even though she is dead, she is still with him."

A feeling of sadness overcame me. Someone else lost his mother.

I don't know what overcame me. It must have been that stupid blessing. But I suddenly started singing, feeling like an idiot.

_I close my eyes, and you are here,  
>Your smiling face shines down on me<br>I am alone, but never lonely,  
>You're by my side, and I can clearly see<br>That though the road into tomorrow is long,  
>My mind is clear, my heart is strong<em>

I closed my eyes. A vision suddenly overcame me. I saw myself in the workshop. I saw the flames encasing the building. I saw Gaea. I heard her laughter as my mother died in the fire.

When I opened my eyes, I saw back in the tent. The girl looked at me with wonder and excitement.

"That is perfect! I will just put it here. Then there will be an instrumental and the chorus will repeat. Genius!"

She quickly wrote down the lyrics and then turned to face me.

"Did you come up with those lyrics?"

"Um," I said, embarrassed, "I guess."

"Can I use them for my song?"

"Well, you already did. But sure, you can use them."

"Thank you! Oh, by the way, why are you here in the first place? Do you want some babanas? If you do, just visit my father out there."

"Father? Oh, you must be Esther!"

'Yup, that's me," said Esther with a smile.

"Well then, I have a message for you. It is from Old Father Oak."

"Old Father Oak? I haven't seen him in a while. How is he?"

"He is doing great. He just wanted to say 'hi' to you."

"I am glad to hear that. Hey, is that a wand? Are you a wizard?"

"That had to be the tenth time someone asked me that," I said, laughing, "And yes, I am."

"Do you have a familiar?" she said, catching me off guard.

"Yes. I do. Come out, Rose!"

Rose jumped out of my chest, looking at Esther with wide eyes.

"How long have you had her?" asked Esther.

"I just got her recently," I replied.

"That is incredible, because she is at her highest level!"

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"It means that she can't get any better at fighting, and that she is ready for Metamorphosis!"

"What is Metamorphosis?"

"It is when a familiar is able to transform into a better and more powerful version of itself!"

"Wow," I said, "How does it do that?"

"Well, first you need to give it this."

She pulled out a small yellow orb.

"This is a moon drop. Watch this."

She dropped the moon drop in front of Rose, who immediately ate it. Soon, she started growling, holding her paw to her head. She then glowed. When the glowing subsided, Rose had changed. Instead of being completely black, the fur around her eyes was white and her snout was a lighter black. Her eyes weren't as wide as they were before. She was still wearing her white pants and belt, but instead of an orange shirt she was wearing a yellow vest that only covered her chest, leaving her stomach exposed.

"A Cutpurrse?" I said.

"Yup! So you are familiar with this type of familiars!"

She laughed at her joke.

"Yes. I love familiars! I think that the many forms are so cool and how they attack and their appearance and tricks and-"

"Wow, and I thought that _I _was the one obsessed with familiars!"

"Do you have one?"

"Yup! Come out boy!"

A bird came out of her chest. It was a purple bird with heavy eyebrows, a golden staff, and some feathers sticking out from his head. It was wearing a green shirt and a white and golden vest with some sort of emulates. I recognized it at a Fluorongo. It, along with the Electrongo, is the most powerful familiar of the Drongo species.

"Is he fully Metamorphosised?" I asked her.

"Yup! His name is Gogo! Say 'hi' Gogo!"

Gogo waved his staff in greeting. I laughed.

"So, did you come to Al Mamoon only to deliver the message?" Esther asked me.

"No. I had to talk to the Cowlipha to get permission to use the Sea Cow, a ship in Castaway Cove."

"Why didn't you just come to me? I already have permission and would have gladly let you use the ship!"

My jaw fell. I just stared at her, dumbstruck.

"Well, did you get permission?"

"Yes. I am going to head to Castaway Cove soon."

"Can I come with you?" she asked me eagerly.

"Why do you want to come?" I asked her, bewildered.

"It's an adventure! Besides, I am supposed to meet someone near Castaway Cove! It has been a while."

"Well then, sure! I don't see why not."

She smiled.

"Well then, let's go!"

Esther grabbed the paper with the lyrics and a beautiful harp. Gogo returned to her heart, and Rose returned to mine. We exited the tent.

"Dad," Esther said to Rashaad, "I am heading to Castaway Cove!"

"Is he coming already?" he asked her.

"Yup!"

"Well, say hello for me!"

"I will!"

We exited Al Mamoon and continued south.

"Anyway, you know my name, but what's yours?"

"I'm Leo."

"Well then Leo, where do you live?"

I hesitated.

"Actually, I am not really from around here. You see..."

"Look out!"

I turned around just in time to encounter a Turbandit (a tiny, purple familiar that had a turban so big that it looked like a mushroom) and a Green Buncher (it pretty much resembled a bunch of unripe babanas). Gogo immediately hopped out of Esther's heart and performed a trick.

_Thunderspark. _

An orange orb of energy hovered above the monsters. Bolts of electricity hit the beasts. They were instantly killed.

"Too easy," said Esther as Gogo jumped back into her heart.

I just stared at her.

"That was incredible!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks. I would suggest not taking Rose out for a few battles. When a familiar Metamorphosises, they go back to level one, but become better quickly. Soon, it will be better than before!"

"Cool! And don't worry about that. I can fight."

"I am glad to hear that. Do you use spells?"

"Sometimes, but I mostly fight using my familiar and my dagger."

"Can you show me?"

"Sure! Let's just wait to be attacked instead of welcoming a battle."

"But if you welcome a battle, you can gain the upper hand, which can be really useful. Watch this."

Esther slowed her pace. Soon, we saw another Turbandit, this time accompanied by a Clubber Cub. Esther snuck up on it and suddenly attacked it. I felt time slowing down and took out my dagger. The beasts were unable to attack, like I wasn't able to attack when I got surprised and attacked by the monsters. I immediately threw my dagger and it pieced the Clubber Cub in the chest, making it disappear in a puff of smoke. As the Turbandit attacked me, I changed my dagger into hammer form and hit it on the head. It also disappeared.

"You are an amazing fighter!" said Esther.

"Thanks. Where I am from, we take training _very _seriously."

"Yeah. Speaking of which, where are you from again?"

I silently cursed myself.

"Um, I am actually..."

I took a deep breath.

"I am from another world."

**Please please please review! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	9. Journey to Castaway Cove

**Hi! I got two reviews! YAY! They were both from THE OMEGA TITAN. I know you requested the point of view from Apophis, but he won't be bothering them. But don't worry. I will definitely give them a huge problem *evil laugh***

**So anyway, just an FYI: this takes place three years after the end of Ni No Kuni, so the White Witch is defeated and Queen Cassiopeia is not evil. that makes Esther and Oliver 16, and I am guessing that Swaine is either 24 or 25 (I am making him 25), because it mentions in the game that Marcassin is about 20, and Swaine is a few years older, so I just used logic. If I am wrong, please correct me. **

**So anyway, here is the chapter when we meet another one of our favorite characters (see if you can guess). I hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

I thought she wouldn't believe me.

She did look shocked at first, but then realization dawned on her.

"Is this true?" she asked me.

"Yes," I said, not looking her in the eye.

She stared at me in a way that would have made Annabeth proud. She had blue eyes instead of grey eyes, but that only made them a little less menacing.

"And you learned magic all by yourself?" she asked me.

"Well, sort of. I was given a wand from a close friend of mine, and I accidentally cast the spell 'Gateway'. I already knew how to fight, so I managed to kill a lot of the beasts. I didn't have money or food, and I learned that what was left of the monsters provided both. I figured that tougher beasts provide more of each, and the woods to the north of Ding Dong Dell-"

"You mean the Deep Dark Woods?" Esther interrupted.

This time, I couldn't control myself. I laughed.

"Is that place seriously called the 'Deep Dark Woods'?" I said between giggles.

Esther looked confused.

"Yes," she replied, "Why is that so funny?"

"I'm sorry," I chuckled, "It just sounds so ridiculous!"

I had another laughing fit before I managed to regain myself.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah! Anyway, the Deep Dark Woods," I giggled a little at the name, "probably had tougher monsters, which meant more food and money. So I went there and met Old Father Oak. He gave me food and the Wizard's Companion, which is a spell book."

I took out my book from my Bottomless Bag.

"Is it a completed version?" asked Esther.

"Yup!" I said. I allowed the book to float in front of me and I held my hand over it. The book turned to the familiar section of the book and stopped on the page describing the Drongo species.

"You are really getting the hang of this magic stuff," she said, "Do you use magic where you are from?"

"Well," I said, I little reluctant to tell her, "A little."

"Cool! Well, obviously you can, but can a lot of other people do it?"

"Not a lot," I replied, "but some of them."

"Well, anyway, go on with the story!"

"Old Father Oak told me about a city called Hamelin, which is a city full of machines. I decided that I will journey to Hamelin. So in return for helping me, Old Father Oak asked me two favors. One of them was to use the spell 'Form Familiar' as soon as I get a new wand."

"Why do you need a new wand?"

"Well, when I got here, a bunch of weird animals with brown fur and horns stampeded towards me."

"Those must have been Ulk."

"Oh. Anyway, I hit the ground and dropped my wand. I didn't get hurt, but my wand got snapped in two. Also, the other favor was to say 'hi' to you from him. So I went to Ding Dong Dell and got a wand. I performed 'Form Familiar' and Rose was formed. But somehow, the king, King Tom, lost his crown, which I found. I was granted an audience, and in return for finding his crown, I was given a note that would allow me an audience with the Cowlipha. I then journeyed through the Golden Grove and through the Shimmering Sands. I got to Al Mamoon and talked to the Cowlipha, who gave me permission to use the Sea Cow to get to Hamelin. And then I found your father and then you and, well, you pretty much know what happen since then."

"That is quite a tale," Esther said.

"I know right? Anyway, are we going to Castaway Cove or what?"

"Yeah! We are-"

She suddenly stopped and looked towards the sun, which was high in the sky, telling us that it was the middle of the afternoon.

"I'm late!" she suddenly exclaimed. She started running through the dessert. We soon saw green grass, signaling the end of the Shimmering Sands. When we reached the grassy area, the salty smell of the ocean filled my nostrils. We were in a peninsula, and the landscape rough and bumpy. By now, I was used to the completely flat landscapes of the Rolling Hills and the Shimmering Sands, so I tripped often. Esther just kept running ahead of me. That is, until we got attacked.

I let out a cry of shock. Attacking us were two Purrloiners. I was reluctant to attack, because my familiar used to be Purrloiner. Esther didn't have any trouble though, and she easily took them out.

"Are you ok?" she asked me when both beasts disappeared.

I nodded, even though it was clear that I _wasn't _ok.

"Don't worry. I understand. It took me a while before I mustered the courage to kill another Drongo."

"I'm fine," I said.

We encountered a bunch of other Purrloiners, and after three attacks from them did was I able to strike some blows. Unlike Rose, they had a wild look to their eyes, which made it easier for me. We also encountered other familiars like Hog-Goblins (they pretty much look like their name. They are green pigs that look a little like Goblins. They wore blue dresses for some weird reason and fought with a club), Wambats (the only way to describe them would be demented bats), and Monoliths (creepy tombstone-like creatures with the legs and feet of a chicken and scary eyes and teeth. Why tombstones have teeth I will never and probably don't want to know). I saw Castaway Cove at the edge of the peninsula. I could see the docks and boats from here.

Instead of heading towards Castaway Cove, we headed for a peninsula next to Castaway Cove (a peninsula in a peninsula. Hilarious). There dwelled two new kinds of beasts: Tu-Whits (baby-blue owls) and Shonkey-Honkers (curious little purple creatures with a horn for a beak and a music note for a tail). Esther stopped in the middle of the peninsula, catching her breath.

"What are we doing here?" I asked her, "Castaway Cove is over there."

"Wait for it," she said. She glanced at the sun in the sky and then back. We waited for about half an hour. Right when I was about to suggest going to Castaway Cove and returning later, the space in front of us started to glow. I immediately saw the symbol for 'Gateway'. The light grew brighter. Then it started to fade. When the light completely disappeared, standing in its place was a boy about my age. He had blue eyes a darker shade that Esther's and orange hair. His outfit consisted of a blue shirt that went down a little above his knees, white pants, and a red cape. He was holding a Bottomless bag, a Wizard's Companion identical to mine, and a wand that was golden and blue. Its top had two golden wings (metal wings, not real wings) that extended on either side. In the top of the wand were three hollows that contained three stones: a red one, a blue one, and a yellow one. I knew that from one look at it that the wand was more than twice as powerful as my own wand.

The boy gazed at his surroundings and then his eyes settled on Esther. He grinned broadly and ran up to hug her. Esther responded with even more enthusiasm than he did.

"I have missed you!" Esther said when they broke apart.

"Same," the boy said, "You have no idea how boring it is over there! Sure, building and designing cars with Phil is fun, but besides that there is nothing exciting to do!"

Cars. This boy must be from the same world I am from.

"Oh! This is Leo," said Esther, gesturing to me. I waved sheepishly.

"Leo, meet Oliver!"

**Please R&R! I love hearing from you! you are awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	10. Greeting and Bathing Suits

Leo's POV

The boy, Oliver, smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand.

"Same," I replied, shaking his hand.

"Oliver, Leo is actually from another world, just like you!"

So this boy _is _from another world.

"Really?" Oliver looked surprised.

"Yeah. Long story."

"Anyway, I finished the song!" said Esther, "Leo helped me."

"I think that writing songs about me is going a little too far," Oliver said, laughing.

"You saved the world!"

"You helped!"

"Wait, this is the boy you were talking about in your song?" I asked.

"Yes. He went on a quest to save his mother."

Oliver looked a little uncomfortable, but Esther didn't notice.

"Did you save her?" I asked Oliver.

He looked solemn. He didn't answer the question, but his expression was answer enough.

"I am so sorry," I said.

"No, it wasn't your fault," he said, trying to smile, "If it is anyone's fault, it was mine. I was careless."

"You _killed _her?" I exclaimed.

"I didn't stab her with a knife or something!" shouted Oliver, annoyed. Quickly trying to regain his composure, he said, "She died saving my life."

_At least he didn't kill her himself, _I thought to myself, but I didn't respond.

"Now, where is Swaine and Mr. Drippy?" he asked.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Friends," answered Esther, "We are heading for Castaway Cove. We are picking up Mr. Drippy in Teeheeti, and then meeting Swaine in Hamelin, where we are dropping Leo off."

"Why do you want to go to Hamelin?" asked Oliver.

"I love machines," I answered.

"I can relate to you," said Oliver, "Me and my best friend Phil are going to design the fastest car ever!"

"Really? I am more of an all-rounder. Once, I made a hotdog launcher because I was bored."

"Awesome! Did it work?"

"Yup! I almost felt bad for my victims."

Oliver laughed.

"I would love to talk more about machines," interrupted Esther, "But we should really head to Castaway Cove."

"Why don't I just use the 'Travel' spell?" asked Oliver.

"Remember the last time you came back from your world and cast that spell?"

"I know, I know! I was just out of practice!"

"I could cast it," I said.

"You can only use it to get to places you have already been," said Esther.

"Oh."

"So anyway, let's get going."

We started running towards Castaway Cove. We only encountered one monster, but that was enough to see Oliver's prowess. His familiar was a Dynamite (one of the highest evolved forms of the Mite species), and I noticed differences in how his and Esther's familiars fight. Oliver's had planted better blows that Esther's, but Esther's can perform better tricks. I pretty much just watched the fight, since I wasn't really needed to defeat the beasts.

Right when we got to Castaway Cove, Oliver stopped right outside the entrance.

"Almost forgot," he said.

"Almost forgot what?" I asked him.

"In Castaway Cove, there is a, ah, certain attire you are required to wear."

Esther started giggling. I was about to question them further when Oliver started waving his wand over his head. A small spiral encased him, and when it disappeared, I burst out laughing. He was now dressed in only swimming trunks. There were red with yellow ridges on the bottom, but besides that it wasn't very extraordinary. I saw him packing his traveling clothes in his Bottomless Bag.

"You have to wear a _bathing suit?_" I said, "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope," said Oliver, surprisingly not showing any embarrassment, "Your turn Esther."

Esther walked up to him. He waved his wand over her and the spiral appeared again. When the spiral disappeared, Esther was wearing a blue bikini and a small purple skirt. Esther spun around in a circle, getting used to her new outfit.

"Ah, this brings up many memories," said Oliver, "What did Drippy say when we all got changed?"

"We may be boys, but we en't entirely ignorant of the more involved nature of feminine dress. Eh Ollie- boy?" said Esther in a Scottish accent.

"Oh my god, that is so good it's creepy!"

"If that is what I have to deal with," I said, "Then I will just stay in Castaway Cove."

"Us fooling around?" guessed Oliver.

"No. This Drippy person. He sounds annoying."

Oliver laughed.

"I have had to deal with him _much _longer that you have. Trust me, he takes a while to get used to, but you'll come to terms with him eventually."

"Good. Cause I en't gonna have to deal with this the whole journey!" I replied in a Scottish accent.

They both laughed.

"Come. We need to get you a bathing suit!"

"There isn't time for swimming," I said, "I want to get to Hamelin!"

"Yes, but it isn't really a choice," said Oliver, running to Castaway Cove and pulling me behind him, "It is the required attire."

"English!"

"He means that you have to wear a bathing suit in Castaway Cove," said Esther, running beside us.

"What kind of rule is that?"

"The logic behind that is if you are wearing a bathing suit, you can't carry a weapon," said Oliver.

We then entered Castaway Cove. This city is a huge boardwalk that trails around the port. On the other side of the city, I saw the boats. That was where I needed to go.

"Come on!" said Esther, "We have to see the Governor! He will get you a bathing suit!"

"But I am not going to _stay _here! We are just getting on that boat and leaving!"

"We will change back once we set sail. And even if you don't live here, you have to wear a bathing suit to visit. And once you master that 'Travel' spell, you can come back here as many times as you want!"

"Fine," I grumbled.

Oliver walked up to a passerby and asked him, "Excuse me, but do you know where we could find the Governor?"

The passerby, a man wearing green swim trunks, looked at Oliver with both shock and excitement.

"Oliver!" he exclaimed, "The Savior! It really is a privilege to be in your presence!"

"Um, thanks," said Oliver awkwardly, "So do you know where me and my friends here could find the Governor?"

I watched with wonder as the man delightfully gave us directions to the docks, where the Governor was helping out with the loading of supplies that was on its way to Autumnia, which was the continent that Hamelin was in. Oliver thanked him and walked back over to us.

"Savior?" I questioned.

"That was what they started calling him when he saved the world," said Esther.

"It wasn't that big of a deal," he quickly said, "and you and Swaine helped too!"

"What about Drippy?"

"All he pretty much did was run along the sidelines and cheer us on."

"He did do the 'Tidy Tears' trick often, though."

"Oh yeah."

When we got to the docks, Oliver and Esther walked up to a plump man with grey hair and a short beard. He was wearing an orange and lime-green bathing suit, matching bracelets on each arm (at least they looked like bracelets) , an exercise headband, and yellow slippers for some weird reason. He was handing a box full of provisions to another man, who carried it onto the ship. He then turned his attention to us.

"Oliver! Esther!" he exclaimed when he saw us, "It really has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Hello, Governor," said Esther, "How are you?"

"I am great! How is your father?"

"He is well, thank you."

"I am glad to hear that! Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Well, Leo here," she gestured to me, "needs a bathing suit. It is his first time in Castaway Cove."

"Ho Ho! It does look like that! Follow me. Leo, that your name, right?"

"Um, yeah," I said.

"Well, Leo, come to my home. We will find you a good fit!"

000

I don't remember feeling this embarrassed since Frank turned into a tiger and then chased me as revenge for accidentally breaking his Chinese vase or whatever it was, the aftermath being me soaking wet, for I had jumped overboard and Percy had to fetch me.

I was wearing blue swimming trunks that had a red seaweed pattern on it. I know that everyone else in this whole perky town was dressed similarly, but it still felt weird just walking around the city without a shirt on. I sadly wasn't donning my tool belt, but it was in my Bottomless Bag (near the top) which I kept close to me. When Oliver and Esther saw me, they burst out laughing.

"What!?" I snapped, my face turning a darker shade of red.

"It's nothing," said Oliver between laughs, "You just look like Drippy during his 'Family Reunion'" He moved his fingers for the quotations when he said that.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked them.

"Probably not," said Esther, "We will wait until we pick up Swaine."

"Yeah," said Oliver, trying to keep a straight face, "He will want to see the show."

When we got to the docks, we found a three-mast boat with light blue sails. The grime on the sides of the ship suggested that this ship was constantly at sea. Also along the sides was a blue and yellow triangle pattern, also suggesting wealth. This ship looked steady and strong, big enough to hold fifty men without sinking. Esther walked up to a burly man who was obviously the captain. He had a thick tan, a tattoo of a blue anchor on his right arm, and a yellow wristband on his other arm. He had long, brown, untamed hair tied in a ponytail with a white puff on it and chest hair. He was wearing green and yellow pants, some kind of leopard skin cloth over it held together with a blue belt, and a shark tooth necklace. An eye patch covered a nasty scar on his left eye (or what was left of it), but a little bit of the scar remained uncovered.

"Captain Sindbah!" exclaimed Esther as she approached him.

"Ar! Is that be Esther, daughter of that Great Sage Rashaad?" replied the man, Sindbah, in a thick pirate accent.

"Yes it is," said Esther, smiling, "It has been a while. Look who I brought!"

Sindbah's eyes lit up when he saw Oliver.

"It has been a while, hasn't it Oliver?"

"It has," said Oliver, "We are heading to Teeheeti and from there, to Hamelin. Do you think you can give us a ride?"

"Yar always welcome upon me ship! Climb aboard!"

As Esther and Oliver boarded the ship, Sindbah looked at me with curiosity.

"And who might this be?" he asked.

"Oh, that is Leo," said Oliver, who was taking his and Esther's clothes out of his Bottomless Bag, "He is coming with us."

Sindbah gave me a toothy grin and then turned to his crew.

"Oi! It is time to set sail! My heart longs for the sea. Anchors aweigh!"

The crew responded with an 'Aye Aye, Captain!" while bringing the anchor from the watery deaths.

"Hoist the mainsail!"

The crew answered again as the mainsail was brought up and caught the wind. The wind in my face and the salty air made me feel relaxed. I closed my eyes, excited about finally getting my hands on some actual materials and creating something extraordinary.


	11. We Skry a Weirdo

**omg thank you so much KeySaysHi for reviewing! I felt so happy when I read it!**

**So, we are back to New York. This is mainly a filler. I hope you like it!**

**Hmm, I haven't done a disclaimer this story, so let me try.**

**I do not own anything from HOO or NNK. The only thing I own in this story is Lily and her family, any OC character, and the plot.**

Sadie's POV

The ride to the mansion was uneventful.

All the blokes from that camp were silent. One of them, I think her name was Hazel, was crying. She leaned on, what was his name? Frank. She leaned on Frank, who awkwardly tried to comfort. The pretty girl, Piper, also was crying, but not as much as Hazel. She leaned on the blonde, Jason, who stared at the back of my seat. He looked so interested; I actually leaned over and tried to find out what he was looking at. That was embarrassing.

Everyone else wasn't crying, but they all looked solemn. My friend Annabeth's eyes were glazed over from tears. This Leo bloke must be important. I didn't believe in most of the stuff Hazel told me he had built. I mean, if someone had already built a machine that makes any flavor or ice cream in five seconds and then launches it with incomparable accuracy, that would have already been selling _everywhere_, and I would have been the first person to get my hands on it.

"So, who is Leo's godly parent?" I asked them, trying to break the silence, "You didn't mention it before."

"Hephaestus," said Jason, still looking at his favorite spot on my chair, "God of the forge and fire."

"So that is why he is such a good mechanic," concluded Zia.

"God of fire?" Carter questioned, "Does that mean that he has Pyrokinesis?"

Everyone looked confused, except Annabeth, who said, "Yes."

"What the heck is Pyrokinesis?" asked Percy.

"The ability to control fire," replied Annabeth.

Everyone started nodding their head, like everything all the sudden made sense, and then returned to their previous positions.

"You also didn't mention the god Zia is the leg of," said Frank.

"The leg of…" muttered Zia, confused, "Oh, you meant the _eye _of! I am the eye of Ra, sun god and king of the Egyptian gods."

"I thought Apollo was the sun god," said Percy.

"He is the _Greek _sun god," explained Annabeth.

"And the Roman sun god," added Jason.

Again awkward silence.

Finally, we pulled up at our house. And by house, I mean super cool mansion.

"Ok," said Piper, "Where do you live?"

"Oh, just in here," I said, pointing at the mansion.

The looks on their faces were priceless.

Carter, Zia, Walt, and I lead the dumbstruck demigods into the mansion, where their awe-struck faces only grew. Annabeth's eyes looked like they were sucking in details like a vacuum. As we lead them through the halls, I saw the little kids drawing, Felix conquering up ice for his penguins, and Jaz healing a scrape on a girls elbow. They all immediately stopped what they were doing and gave their attention to us. Piper shrank back a little at the stares.

"Proceed," I said with obvious authority. Everyone went back to what they were doing before like nothing happened.

We proceeded towards our destination: the library. Normally, I am not a big bookworm, but have _you _ever read a book about how to blow up a wall, or how to burn down the White House (don't get any ideas)? Even I eventually got interested.

As we walked down the hallways toward the library, we all saw peaks of various lessons being taken place. One was making _shabti, _another was learning spells (the fire spell. I should probably get in there soon with a fire extinguisher), and a third was gazing into bowls, obviously learning how to scry.

"What are they doing?" asked Annabeth.

"They are scrying," said Zia, "That means viewing an object from far away by looking into a pool of water."

Everyone looked at each other, and a flicker of understandment went between them. The next thing we knew, the demigods barged into the room, and with a few "Excuse me!"s and some "Sorry! I need to borrow this!"s they came back out. Piper was holding a bowl filled with oil.

"What the-" exclaimed Walt.

"We can scry Leo!" she exclaimed.

"Please," said Hazel, "Can you scry him?"

"Maybe," said Carter, "But I need some help from you."

They looked confused.

"We don't exactly know what he looks like, do we?" I explained, "Just place your hand on the bowl, and think of your Leo chum. We will do the rest."

Each demigod gently placed a hand over the bowl. I muttered a few well-chosen words, and an image appeared on the surface.

A scrawny, impish boy who looked about sixteen was gazing at something in front of him. He had slightly pointy ears, curly brown hair, and looked like he just drank twenty cups of coffee _at least._ His eyes were closed, like he was enjoying something soothing. A small smile danced on his lips. All in all, he didn't look like a hero at all. But the weird thing was-

"What is he _wearing?"_ I wondered out loud.

The boy was wearing black pants, a red shirt, and a tool belt. Normally, I would think that this is the normal thing people wear, except that the clothing had a strange, mystical look. He also had a yellow bag hanging from his shoulder.

"I have no idea," said Jason, just as amazed as I was, "He usually doesn't wear clothing like that."

"Except for the tool belt," said Annabeth.

They all laughed, like this was some kind of inside joke. I heard Piper mutter, "Repair boy," under her breath.

The picture started to expand.

We now got a good look at Leo's surroundings. He appeared to be standing on a wooden floor.

"He is on a boat," said Percy, surprising everyone else, "I would know."

He was leaning on a railing, and we could see the wind tousling his untamed hair. Behind him, we would see a green, marshy landscape, and we could just make out a small port that they must have sailed from. Suddenly, two figures joined him on the railing.

"Ok, this is just weird," said Jason.

If Leo was dressed weirdly, than it was nothing compared the attire his two chums were wearing. One of them was a girl with blonde hair tied back in a plait. She was wearing some kind of Arabian clothing, which was long, pink, baggy pants with a small skirt, a purple shirt that showed her stomach, and sandals. The boy next to Leo, unlike the girl, had red hair, which dismissed any thoughts about them being siblings. He was wearing, a blue shirt that went a little below his waist (maybe a dress), white pants, a belt, and a red cape. The weirdest things about them is that the girl was holding a beautifully crafted harp, while the boy was holding a stick with three orbs embedded in the top.

"The boy must be holding a wand," said Annabeth.

"Maybe they kidnapped Leo," suggested Hazel.

"I don't think so," said Jason, "If they did, Leo would be angry with them. No, I think that Leo either cast the spell by accident with his own wand, or he found a spell himself and tested it out."

Suddenly, the girl looked to towards where we were supposedly looking at her. Her expression changed, and she got the boy's attention and pointed right towards us.

I immediately broke the spell.

"Wait!" immediately protested Piper, "Show us more!"

"We have already wasted a lot of time," I said, "We have to keep going."

We walked away from the room as Zia returned the bowl and apologized, but I saw the demigods staring at it with a hungry look in their eye.

**We will be back to Leo's POV next chapter, where we will meet a certain tear fairy! that will be so much fun writing! Please review! U R AWESOME!**

**catsrawesome**


End file.
